Too Soon The Mighty Dragon Roars
by xblkdragonx
Summary: Ivan lets Yao top. Keep that in mind and look at the title of the story. I think it's pretty obvious what the story is about xD


**_China x Russia story! CHURO! Yao tops Ivan!_**

**I am not forcing anyone to read this. I am not holding a gun to your head, so if you feel even a little bit uncomfortable with Yao topping, please click the "back" button.**

* * *

The meeting that began at 8 in the morning finally concluded in the afternoon. For seven hours straight, the nations sat in their seats as issues upon issues were discussed. By the time 2 o'clock rolled around, they were all weary to the bone.

At last, when the door to the meeting opened and they were allowed to do as they pleased, the nations went their separate ways to wind down and relax. Some went to the bar while others chose the café. A tiny group even strolled towards the indoor spa, laughing and giggling along the way.

China, on the other hand, went straight for his room.

Wasting no time at all, China briskly walked down the long, winding hallway, his footsteps cushioned by the plush carpet. He was desperate to rinse his exhaustion and irritation away with a steamy, hot shower. Afterward, maybe he could lie in bed all day reading a book, watching television, or just sleep. He didn't care. He was tired; his simple desire was to just rest in his comfy hotel room by himself with no distraction.

But of course with his luck, that wasn't going to happen.

By this point, China was not the least bit surprised to find Russia waiting for him by his bedroom door. Russia's adoration tended to be invasive, and this was true even before they fell into a relationship. Now that they were a 'couple', he had more time than he would like to familiarize himself with the other's stalker like tendencies. His surprise at seeing Russia's cherub like face actually sprang from something else.

"How'd you get here before me?" Annoyed, China dug for his cardkey. He knew better than to expect Russia to leave him alone, but he had hoped he would at least have a little time to himself before the other barged in on him.

"I bribed our hosts to let me out a bit earlier," Russia said with a smile in his voice.

China raised an eyebrow, wondering if he should ask how he 'bribed' the Italian brothers. They did look a little pale towards the end of the meeting…. He shrugged, putting the matter off for another time, and inserted the key to his room. As long as no one was bodily harmed, no one would pursue the matter. That meant none of the other nations would bother him to 'reign in his psycho boy toy'. Thank goodness for small favors.

He pushed opened the door, but was forestalled when Russia leaned into his back. Two gloved hands were placed against the wall, each on either side of his head. "Yao," Russia's velvety voice whispered sweetly into his ear, "aren't you going to invite me in?"

Exasperatedly, China sighed. "Ivan, I'm tired. I'm not fit for company right now. Go back to your own room."

"Why?" The Russian giggled, his breath tickling China's nape. "You look tense….I thought I could help you relax." His hands drifted from the wall to idly play with the smaller man's shirt; the buttons coming undone one by one.

China swept the inquisitive hands aside and turned his head just enough to glare behind him. "No sex. I mean it. Go back, Ivan."

"Who said anything about sex?" Russia laughed. Teasingly, he nipped the Chinese's stern mouth before soothing it with his tongue. "I meant giving you a massage. Nothing naughty about that."

"And what do you call this?" China sardonically replied.

"Hmm, free service?"

As much as he enjoyed the way Russia lazily savored and explored his lips, China gave him a firm, but final kiss. "Goodbye, Ivan. I'll see you tomorrow morning." With that, he dismissed the other nation and walked into the room.

"Wait." Russia slammed his fist against the closing door. "If I promise not to do anything, will you let me stay?"

China narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "Why? What are you planning?"

"Nothing. I'm not planning anything." At China's continued distrust, Russia's gaze shifted from the nymph like face to the floor, a slight blush coloring his cheeks. "I…just want to be with you. Is there anything wrong with spending time with your lover?"

"But you always have ulterior motives," China hedged the question.

Russia shook this head, earnest in his request. He laid a hand on the Chinese nation, silently beseeching the other to let him in.

Lips pursed in disproval, China nonetheless pulled the Russian into his room against his better judgment. "I really hate it when you pull that look on me," he exclaimed, slamming the door shut behind them.

"Which one?" Laughing, Russia strode towards the Queen-size bed and sat.

"The hurt puppy dog look." China plopped right before the Eurasian, tossing the tie around his neck to the nearest chair. Without saying a word more, he promptly laid face down to sleep.

After a moment of dumbfound silence, lasting no more than a few seconds, China felt the bed shift to accommodate Russia's weight. "Are you really going to sleep?"

China cracked open an eye to stare at the nation lying next to him, their faces barely a breath away. "I said I was tired didn't I?"

Smiling fondly at the curt reply, Russia removed his gloves. China watched transfixed as a pale, translucent hand descended to tenderly caress his cheek. Warmth seeped into his skin and he couldn't help the slight shiver than ran down his spine from the heated hand touching him innocently. "Shall I give you a massage? I did offer it earlier."

"How about not doing anything? You promised that earlier too," China softly said, as if he was afraid to break the moment building between them.

Russia undid the ribbon holding China's hair; his fingers languidly ran through the smooth, silky strands, untangling them as he did so. "I promised, but you seem exhausted. You seem like you need some loosening up."

China paused in thought, but the light scrape of nails against his scalp proved to be a distraction. Little shocks of sensation traveled from his head to his toes and everywhere in between, making it hard to think. "You won't do anything else to me?"

"Nothing else."

Gazing into those lilac-blue eyes, China quietly whispered, "Alright. I believe you."

"Good," Russia murmured, brushing stray hair away from the beautiful face, "Lie down and close your eyes. Let me take care of you."

Nodding his head without complaint, China did as he was told. At first there was silence, the drumming of his heart and breath deafening. Then, at last, he heard the bed creak and shift as Russia crept closer. Although he anticipated it, his body tensed and shivered beneath Russia's warm, talented hands.

Every touch and trace upon his back, left his skin tingling beneath his clothes. He felt Russia outline the shape of his shoulders and each bump of his spine. The hands dipped lower, cupping his delicate waist.

His body felt electrified, though Russia hardly touched him. Completely absorbed by the feeling, he didn't notice the Russian slip his hands beneath his shirt. It wasn't until he felt the bare contact of the other's skin upon his-the jolt of sensation stinging his back- that he became aware. "What are you doing?" China asked calmly despite the rising heat he felt pooling in lower abdomen.

Russia shrugged. "Taking your clothes off. How else do expect me to massage you?"

China opened his eyes and stared at the other man over his shoulder. "Perhaps with them on?"

"Why?" The silver-haired nation hitched the shirt even higher. "They get in the way."

No longer content with the situation or where it might proceed, China started to get up. "I don't trust you with my clothes off."

"Don't trust me or don't trust yourself?" Russia replied, choosing that moment to press his thumb into the tense knot he found between the petite man's shoulders.

Just like that, China became limp and compliant in his hands. Forgetting his earlier complaint, China instead moaned for him to continue. "Mmm…Yes. Ah, right there. Harder, Ivan."

"Yao," Russia said with a thread of warning in his voice, "if you want me to continue and not take you here and now, you shouldn't say my name like that."

China glanced sheepishly at the man behind him. "Sorry….You're just so good at this." Another groan escaped his lips as Russia found another sore muscle. Pleasure dripping from his every pore, China arched into those skillful hands. "天啊. So there are some benefits in having a Russian lover. Mmm….Don't stop, Ivan. Keep going. Ugh, yes, yes. Right there."

The hands on his back tightened. "Yao, I think you should stop talking."

"What's wrong?" China rolled his shoulders, silently telling Russia to continue. "I'm giving you a compliment."

"What's wrong?" Russia laughed harshly. "I'll show you what's wrong." He roughly grabbed China's hips and pressed his stiff shaft against the other nation's ass. "Yao, are you sure don't want sex?" He asked through clenched teeth, "Because I would really appreciate it if you said yes." Having endured the throaty moans and China's delectable body twisting beneath him, he took all he could bear. Unable to resist any long, Russia rocked their hips together, grinding his cock against that tight ass. He gasped, his eyes falling shut from the slight increase in friction; a painful, wonderful sensation coiling around him.

Removing the hands from around his waist, China ignored the little mew of protest as he sat up to face the blond. "Sorry, but I told you already, I'm too tired and sore for anything other than sleeping right now. No sex."

Russia crawled up to him. "You don't have to do much," the Russian replied, raining down kisses over China's face and neck in an attempt to wear down his reserves, "You can just lie there as I do all the thrusting. It's a win-win situation."

"No means no." China gently pushed him away, having the audacity to smile at his rejected lover. "I want to be able to sit tomorrow."

However, Russia was anything if not persistent. He captured China's hand and delicately kissed the fingertips. "How about if I let you top?" He said, suddenly drawing China's index finger in his mouth, sucking, licking it attentively. "Can we make love then?"

Stunned by the offer, China stared at Russia stupefied. Surely he heard wrong. Russia offering to… bottom? Did he crave sex _that_much? His stock market didn't suddenly shoot up did it? "Um….I don't think I heard you correctly," Laughing nervously, China removed his hand from Russia's hot, moist mouth. "You want me to what aru?"

The corner of Russia's lips curved upward invitingly at China's verbal tic. Ever since the Chinese nation recovered from the days of Western Imperialism, his adorable trademark 'aru' disappeared with it. Only when he was agitated, flustered or simply caught by surprise did his verbal tic resurface. Most likely China never imagined he would offer to be the more passive bed partner. Practically radiating virtuousness, Russia smiled sweetly. "Fuck me. I want you to pound your dick up my ass." He couldn't help but grin as China blushed a furious red at the vulgar words thrown at him. His little lover was so fun and easy to tease.

Heat rose up from China's neck to the top of his head. He pulled at his shirt collar, suddenly feeling the room was too hot for comfort. His mouth moved to speak, but no sound came out. Clearing his throat, he tried again and was only able to croak out one word, "…Why…?"

Russia shrugged, taking off his coat and tossing it haphazardly to the floor. "I've always wondered if being the bottom is as good as being the top. Whenever I see you tossing and turning, gasping for air as I slam into you, I think to myself, 'It must feel really good'." He leaned closer, his hand tracing a distracting pattern on China's knee. "I hear it's painful in the beginning. I don't like pain, but you'll be gentle won't you?"

Their eyes met; Russia taunting, tempting him. "I like it when you're gentle to me. You're always gentle. That's why I like you, Yao. Besides," A trace of laughter entered his voice, alluring, bewitching. His hands traveled higher, sliding over China's slacks. "You don't seem that tired anymore." The mere tip of Russia's fingernail lightly scratched the bulge in China's pants, but it was enough to make the Chinese arch off the bed searching for that touch, asking for more. Russia laughed, amused by the reaction. "So what do you say, my little Sun? What do you want now?"

"You're a fiend," China hissed in reply.

Cocking his head, Russia pouted. "Now that's uncalled for. I'm not forcing you to do anything. You were the one who seduced me first. If you recall, I told you to stop moaning." His hand played with China's inner thighs and crotch, flittering here and there, but never where China wanted him. "If you don't want me to, just say no and I'll leave you alone."

"Oh, now you'll leave me huh?" The Chinese gritted his teeth at the blatant teasing.

"Your call," Russia said, his lips hovering just a hair's breath away. "Yes…or no?"

In answer, China grabbed the back of his head and slammed their mouths together in a vicious kiss. He felt Russia chuckle against his lips in triumph, at last getting what he wanted in the end. Annoyed at being manipulated, China deepened the kiss, his tongue playing on the edges of Russia's mouth, seeking entrance. It didn't take long for the thorn in his side to oblige; their tongues glided, tangled over each other, sweetly drinking in the other's essence. "Fine," China thought to himself, "If he wants what here came for, I'll give it to him."

They often forget how strong he was. Even if he was only 169cm tall, breaking a wall or two at his height was child's play. For him, flipping the bigger, heavier nation onto his back proved to be equally easy.

Russia stared at the dainty hands wrapped around his wrists. An eyebrow quirked up. "What are you doing?" he asked unconcerned like they were discussing the weather.

China took his time answering. He settled into a more comfortable position and straddled the man beneath him. "You asked me what it was like to bottom." Moments ago, sleep was the only thing that occupied his mind. But now that he had his overbearing lover pinned to the mattress, the heady rush of adrenaline shot through his body. Wide awake and tingling from anticipation, what he had in mind now was much more rigorous than mere sleeping.

Smiling as he leaned down, he donned the dusty mask of his imperial facade. "Since you were so adamant about knowing," he cooed, "I thought it was time I taught you."

Ebony hair fell down to curtain them. A few strands swayed with China's movements, tickling Russia's cheeks and distracting him from his internal debate. He flexed his fingers and as he thought, the grip China had on him was flimsy at best. They both knew when it came to raw strength, only the fatso (America) equaled him (sometimes). The sole reason he remained immobile and a whim to China's fancy was due to curiosity more than anything else.

It was rare that China took the imitative. The man usually grumbled and whined, complaining all the way until he finally had to shut him up with a kiss. Sure, it was tedious to coax the Chinese nation for every little touch and every bit of intimacy; it was even frustrating and galling at times to be rejected with a fatherly like pat on the cheek. "Sorry, not right now," he would say with a serene smile, acting as if he was a virtuous man with no sex drive whatsoever.

It was discouraging for most men, but Russia wasn't most men. The chase, he thought, was the best part of their relationship. It made it more fun where it otherwise would be predictable and boring. He hated being bored.

"Teach me?" Russia asked, adding in a bit more of an innocent tone to his voice than was necessary. He fluttered his long lashes and blinked his big sapphire eyes up at China. The ancient geezer wasn't the only one who knew how to act. "What if I don't want to be taught?"

China nuzzled his nose against Russia's, unable to stop a breathy laugh from escaping. He had to admit, the act was very convincing, but he didn't buy it. They knew each other much too well for him to be fooled. However, even though Russia didn't quite pull it off, China still found it very adorable. Softly, he pressed their lips together. "You never went back on your word before, don't start now."

It was a slow, gentle kiss shared between them. The kind of kiss that gave China the time to appreciate and take advantage of as he thoroughly explored the contours of Russia's mouth and molded it to fit his own.

"Ivan." His breath hot against Russia's delectably moist lips, he murmured, "Let me take you like you said I could."

Russia's licked his lips, tasting the lingering sweetness of China on them. Perhaps he shouldn't have told China he wanted to know what it was like to receive than to take. Alarms should be ringing in his head at the thought of China sticking it into him. After all, he was much taller than the Chinese's 169cm frame. The idea of playing the woman's role for a shorter man- let alone an androgynous one- called for skepticism. But the sight of those golden eyes staring down at him, devouring him with lustful hunger...more than being incredulous, he was strung tight with arousal. Maybe, just this one time, he'd let China know the pleasure of working for his 'meal'.

"I was just joking earlier about letting you top, you know." Russia tugged at his hands to be freed.

Obligingly, China let go. "I know."

In an almost absented minded manner, China traced Russia's bottom lip lightly with his thumb. Soft and pliable, his lips was colored cherry red from their previous kiss. Images of what he wanted that pretty mouth to do-wrapped around him and taking him deep- flashed briefly through his mind.

Russia smiled as if he could see the dirty little thought playing in China's head. His pink tongue darted out, tugging the Chinese's thumb into the wet warmth of his mouth. He began to playfully suck him; his tongue wrapped around his thumb, sliding, licking all along his length. He teased and he toyed while China watched in stone still silence.

Whether the smaller nation was aware of it or not, his gaze followed every flick, every glide of the skillful tongue on his finger. Russia, on the other hand, noticed and glorified in it. He silently laughed to himself as golden eyes darkened to liquid amber with every passing second China watched him play. Whoever believed the rumor that China was a 4000 year old prude never saw his eyes burn with unconcealed desire.

Slowly, China withdrew his thumb, wet and glistening, from Russia's enthusiastic mouth. He gazed down at the nation splayed beneath him, emotions dark and unfathomable glittering behind his eyes.

"Maybe I can convince you?" China's voice dipped sensuously low, adding a dangerous tilt to his already alluring voice. He shifted and the springs on the bed creaked as he pressed his body more firmly against Russia's. "There must be something I can do to change your mind."

He lifted a hand to carefully careen down the side of the Russian's face; down, down he went until he felt the bones of Russia's collar and the small beating of a heart in the palm of his hand.

"You can't force or overpower me, Yao. You're faster, but I'm stronger~" Russia purred in a sing song voice.

"I know." China ignored the reminder of their physical difference. He hooked a finger under the other nation's shirt and undid the first button with quick precision.

"Then how are you going to ah..._'convince' _me?" Another button popped open and then another. Content and even a little smug, Russia settled deeper into the bed. He did nothing to stop China from undressing him.

"I'm not." China slipped the shirt off Russia's shoulders, a smile playing on his lips like an afterthought. "America will."

Russia stiffened at the mention of that fatty's name. "What did you say?" he growled.

"America." China's husky laugh was muffled by the shirt he pulled over his head. Tossing it to side, he gave Russia a wicked grin. "If you're uncertain about me being good enough to top, I'm sure if you ask America, he'll tell you I'm a very _considerate _lover."

Russia surged up with jealousy, rage, and denial. His fingers curled brutally into China's skull as he yanked the smaller nation forward. "You're lying!" he spat, "You haven't slept with him! Tell me you haven't!"

China chuckled. "Yes, I'm lying." He eased the nails biting into his skull and placed Russia's arm around his neck. "I'm only interested in taking you. No one else."

"Then why did you bring up the burger for brains?" Russia snapped, angry at the other man lying to him, however briefly though it was.

"Because you were playing hard to get." China already knew what the silver haired nation decided. Despite his words, Russia wasn't completely against the idea of playing the woman's role. If he was, he wouldn't be lying beneath him, letting him do as he pleased with his clothes and his body.

"Was I supposed to make this easy?" Russia asked, bearing a grudge against China for even mentioning America's name in bed.

"No." China traced a line down the hard lines of Russia's body, felt the tightening of muscles under his fingers. "But I'm running out of patience."

Russia's slacks around his waist loosened, his belt removed by China with a clink of metal and sliding of leather against cotton. "What happen to convincing me? I'm not going down without a fight."

"I kind of figured you'd say that. I guess I better make sure you don't put up much of a fight then," China answered unconcerned, or rather he had enough of talking.

Softly he brushed his lips against Russia's in a kiss that was so gentle, it was more placating than passionate. Like a sun warmed cat, China lazily lapped at Russia's mouth, asking him, coaxing him to yield.

Anger unabated and still smoldering, Russia resented China's controlled politeness. He bit him- not enough to draw blood, but an indication he didn't appreciate the other's underhanded manipulation.

Undaunted, China moaned against Russia's unrelenting mouth, turning the stinging pain into pleasure. He slanted his mouth over Russia's, drawing closer, pressing until their bare chest touched, until their skin sizzled from the contact. His kiss grew hard and determined even as he tenderly urged the blonde's lips open so he could stroke a sensuous lick against his tongue.

At the sudden change in pressure, the kiss growing deep and lush, Russia groaned in delight. He buried his fingers into the mass of midnight hair and his anger, at last, turned into unadulterated lust. Russia pushed back, clinging tight to China's head to deepen the kiss. Their breaths mingled and grew hectic. His tongue tangled with the other nation in almost a desperate fight. The sounds China made at the back of his throat, Russia swallowed them down with lascivious gulps. His arms wound around the Chinese's slim shoulders, holding him steady and safe against him as he continued to plunder his mouth.

All too soon, China broke away panting; his chest heaving for air. "You're leading."

"I'm what?" Russia blinked back in a daze.

"In the kiss. You were leading in the kiss." At the blank stare he received, China laid a hand on Russia's thudding heart and smiled with exasperatedly. "You're not a very good at bottoming are you?"

A bit miffed by the comment, Russia pouted. "I didn't know there was an art to this."

"I said I'd teach you didn't I?" Exasperation turning into fondness, China lightly grazed their lips together. "You've got a good teacher right here."

Russia smirked at the other nation's comment. His eyes twinkled mischievously as he said, "Well, you are pretty good at taking it up the a-"

"You." China nipped at his mouth. "No more talking."

Grabbing the back of the other's head, he quickly smothered Russia's burst of laughter with a hard, solid kiss. With practiced ease, he slipped his tongue into the younger man's mouth. Stroking and licking, he beckoned the Russian to join and play in this little duet of theirs. Halfheartedly, Russia responded, but every once in a while he would stop as little rumbles of amusement escaped him. China gave him a reproachful nip that almost bruised and with one last huff of laughter, Russia finally settled down.

China mentally sighed at all the work and interruptions for just a simple kiss. The man wasn't kidding when he said he wasn't going down without a fight. The fervent, fiery kisses Russia gave, he enjoyed. In fact maybe he enjoyed it a little bit _too much_, but at the moment, he wanted to treasure, to relish having Russia meekly obey him for once. He wanted to kiss him with slow intent, to take him and savor the little details.

Bit by bit, he increased the pressure. He felt Russia's lingering smile against his tongue as he skimmed the luscious lips offered to him. Unhurriedly, he teased the smiling mouth open again. He explored his lips with quiet leisure, sampling as if he never tasted him before. They kissed with no feelings of urgency or franticness. The slow burning heat of their caressing lips was more tender and thorough than it was lust filled. There was only the simple sliding of tongues and melding of bodies. Losing their sense of self, they were melting and turning into nothing but nerves of pleasure and sensation.

An idle hand trailed down Russia's chest and slipped inside his briefs. He tore his mouth away. Even as a groan so close to pain ripped out of him, Russia eagerly thrust into the silky hand wrapped around his length.

A racing pulse throbbed against China's lips as he lazily kissed Russia's arched neck. The scent of pine and sandalwood that clung to the Russia's skin tickled his nose and filled his senses. Flicking out his tongue, he could only taste the salt of Russia's sweat running down his neck. His fingers curled tightly against the hot steel rod, the feel of pure velvet sliding so easily in his hand. Experimentally, China pumped his fist just once and was rewarded with a low, throaty moan from Russia that made his own cock throb.

China gently pushed the Russian back down to lie on the bed. His eyes became hooded with desire as he took in his fill of Russia panting quietly beneath him. The other nations called him fat or big-boned, but China disagreed. With a hard tug, he removed Russia's trousers. Clad in nothing more in a button up shirt that fell down to his elbows, China's mouth went dry at the glorious sight of Russia's flushed, naked skin. The man was beautiful in his eyes. Perfect.

And all his for the taking.

China bent his head, leaving a wet trail with his tongue sampling the sweet, cream colored skin. He stroked a bit harder against the soft, satin canvas, felt Russia's shaft jerk in his hand and smiled just a bit before moving on. Lightly, China kissed the dripping tip of Russia's arousal with a butterflies touch. At the sharp intake of breath, China gentled his kissing even further until it was barely even noticeable except for the heat of his mouth. He knew what Russia's body craved, and deliberately didn't give it to him. He teased with too soft or too slow kisses until the Russian's thighs were granite and his hands were fisted at his sides.

Completely drenched in sweat, Russia moaned his pleasure when the hot, moist heat finally enveloped him with agonizing slowness. Cool streaming obsidian hair blanketed his stomach as he rocked his hips in tune with China's mouth. Distracted by the tight lips wrapped around his organ, Russia at first didn't realize the uncomfortable sensation of China teasing his entrance. At the feel of the other man's finger push pass the first tight ring, Russia caught his breath and his entire body seized up from panic. China persisted, however, in his soothing, conniving manner. He dragged his tongue slowly, adding pressure to the sensitive underside of the Russian's hard shaft. As a shudder of complete carnal bliss passed through his body, China felt Russia relax under him. With hardly any resistance at all, his finger slipped inside and was immediately clasped and caressed, Russia's inner muscles working as if to draw him in deeper. Imagining Russia's velvet warmth receiving his cock the same way, China moaned with anticipation.

He teased Russia's straining arousal, licking in a gentle, sly counter-rhythm to the hard strokes of his fingers. Russia bucked beneath him, pushing himself into China's torturous mouth before plunging back against the invasive, skillful finger prepping him. China almost choked at the sudden thrust of Russia's full, hard length into his mouth. He quickly relaxed his jaws, and with his lips stretched tight, was able to take Russia to the hilt. He hummed deep in his throat and where his free hand dug into Russia's flesh, felt him tremble at the vibration rumble up and all over his cock.

The gasps, the moans, China drank in all the sounds Russia made. Everything he did seemed to affect the Russian. The soft brush of his hair against his thighs brought on a shudder, the feel of his teeth scraping oh-so-carefully along his length made him groan breathily, the sight of China embracing him, pleasuring him, turned his eyes wild.

Taking the opportunity, China slipped another finger in, spreading the tight warmth even wider to accommodate him. Russia made a low keening sound, but China did not pause or relent, did not allow him to catch his breath. In a maddeningly slow pace, he forced Russia to feel the draw of his tongue along his whole length before he slid back down to engulf him.

As if he had all eternity, China's mouth took his time tasting Russia with swipes of his tongue, but where his mouth was sweet, his fingers were vicious. He stroked and tormented Russia's hot twitching hole, driving the sensation higher and higher. The hammering of China's finger, spreading him, opening him combined with the gentleness surrounding his cock was driving Russia insane. The contractions of sensation and feelings shook his body until at last he choked back a scream and shuddered with a thrill of ecstasy. China's mouth stayed on him, drawing out every last ripple of fulfillment and thick cream until Russia was finally still, his flesh emptied of sensation.

Content, Russia laid back boneless against the bed with a heavy sigh. China crawled up to him, an arrogant smile on his very talented mouth. "Good?"

"Hm," was the only reply Russia had enough energy to muster. China kissed him on the mouth briefly. His cock twitched at the musky, tangy taste of his own come on the smaller nation's lips.

"Then it's my turn to have fun now, don't you think?" China said.

Russia gazed at the petite nation with his drowsy, passion filled eyes. He looked down the length of China's body and wasn't surprised to find the other man straining against his pants. Tired though he was, the proof of China wanting him, aching to fill him, Russia's own desire flared up again. He wanted China to take him, to make him his. He arched his back, rubbing his arousal against China's for a paralyzing second of pleasure.

China gritted his teeth at the mind numbing friction. "Stop that. Stop moving."

"Why?" Russia pouted, still in his passion filled daze. "I don't like to lie still and do nothing. Hurry up and get to the good part already. You're taking too long, Yao-Yao." He drew his long leg up along China's, a slow slide of bare skin against fabric, and ran a hand down the other nation's arm seductively. It was all the encouragement China needed.

Fumbling with the button of his pants, a hiss escaped his lips when cool air hit the sensitive tip of his organ. Carefully, he took hold of his cock and positioned himself between Russia's legs. As the tip slipped into Russia's now soft, tight entrance, he almost completely blacked out from the sensation. A moan ripped out of him as he pushed deeper into the silky, hot heat. Like a second skin, Russia's flesh clung on to his length and refused to let go. His nails dug into the larger nation's round bottom and he almost completely pulled out before sinking back into Russia.

Russia threw back his head, his moan loud and unrestrained as a spike of pain blurred into pleasure. The feel of China's cock plunging in and out, stretching, filling him to the point of breaking, made him feel sensations he hasn't felt in centuries. The feeling of China inside him, defiling him, making him tremble...it was pleasure defined by a fine line. He was drowning, lost in the sensation of sinful lust. Tossing and turning, he thrust back against China harder and harder, the sound of their slapping flesh almost abusive. He couldn't hear China anymore, couldn't feel anything but where he and China were connected. He squeezed tight, wrapping his legs around China's waist and called out his name in desperation. China returned his name with a strangled cry and then...

* * *

Walking out the shower with a the bathrobe loosely wrapped around him, Russia glanced at the bed. He sauntered over, plopping down on the side with his back facing the odd marshmallow lump in the middle.

"I felt good, you know. _Really _good, " he nonchalantly said to the white powder puff.

"Shut up. It doesn't make me feel better." China's muffled reply came out from the pile of blankets. He curled deeper into a ball and was seemingly hoping Russia would leave him alone.

Awkwardly, Russia patted the Chinese mound. "Why don't you think of it this way? Pre-ejaculation is much better than impotence right? Maybe you'll last longer next time."

China's cry of anguish at his humiliation was barely heard through the blankets.

* * *

Ouch. Poor Yao. Got buuuuuuuuuurned XD. Someone get him aloe vera!

=_,= hurhur. **Now everyone get the title's meaning right**? LOL

The actual intercourse between Yao and Ivan wasn't supposed to be long. Sorry if you felt cheated lol. At least I wasn't stingy on the foreplay right? X'D (All my ChuRo fics I write, Yao never has a "happy ending". Poor guy lol)

Yes, this is the longest oneshot smut fic I have written. This entire fic was basically based on Ivan saying ONE LINE to Yao: "At least you're not impotent." For that one line, I wrote close to 6,000 words lol.

I didn't really think about it when I was writing, but halfway through the loooong kiss scene, I realized I wasn't trying to go for sensual or pure hard sex at all. Somehow, it turned into Ivan and Yao fooling around and just having fun. Hope the little banters they had showed that.


End file.
